warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
1994
1994 (MCMXCIV) was a common year starting on Saturday of the Gregorian calendar. Production *Production and filming begins on The Matrix. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 5 **''Force on Force'' (New Line Cinema) **''Rave, Dancing to a Different Beat'' (New Line Cinema) *January 12 - House Party 3 (New Line Cinema) *January 14 - Body Snatchers (Warner Bros.); Premiered on Austin, Texas *January 26 - Blink (New Line Cinema) *January 28 - Body Snatchers (Warner Bros.); Premiered for limited release. *February 4 - Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) *February 18 **''On Deadly Ground'' (Seagal/Nasso Productions/Warner Bros.) **''Body Snatchers'' (Warner Bros.) *February 25 - 8 Seconds (Jersey Films/New Line Cinema) *March 11 - The Hudsucker Proxy (Silver Pictures/Working Title Films/PolyGram Filmed Entertainment/Warner Bros. - USA/Universal Pictures - International) *March 30 **''Thumbelina'' (Don Bluth Ireland, Ltd./Warner Bros. Family Entertainment); First Don Bluth's animated film to be distributed by Warner Bros.; Distribution owned by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment since 2002. **''Major League II'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.); Paramount Pictures only released the first film in 1989. *April 15 - Surviving the Game (New Line Cinema) *April 22 - Chasers (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) *April 29 - With Honors (Spring Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) *May 6 **''Being Human'' (Enigma Productions/Fujisankei/British Sky Broadcasting/NatWest Ventures/Warner Bros.) **''Reckless Kelly'' (Warner Bros.); Originally released in Australia on April 8, 1993. *May 20 - Maverick (Icon Productions/Warner Bros.) *June 3 - The Endless Summer II (New Line Cinema) *June 10 - City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (Castle Rock Entertainment/Face Productions/Columbia Pictures/Triumph Releasing Corporation) *June 24 - Wyatt Earp (Kasdan Pictures/Tig Productions/Warner Bros.) *June 29 - Little Big League (Castle Rock Entertainment/Lobell/Bergman Productions/Columbia Pictures/Triumph Releasing Corporation) *July 13 - A Troll in Central Park (Don Bluth Ireland, Ltd./Warner Bros. Family Entertainment); Premiered on Dallas, Texas; Second Don Bluth's animated film to be distributed by Warner Bros.; Distribution owned by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment since 2002. *July 15 - Spanking the Monkey (Fine Line Features/Axiom Films) *July 20 - The Client (Regency Enterprises/Alcor Films/Warner Bros.) *July 22 - North (New Line Cinema/Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures) *July 29 **''The Mask'' (New Line Cinema) **''Black Beauty'' (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) **''Barcelona'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/Fine Line Features) *August 12 - Corrina, Corrina (Turner Pictures/New Line Cinema) *August 26 **''Police Academy: Mission to Moscow'' (Warner Bros.) **''Natural Born Killers'' (Regency Enterprises/Warner Bros.) *September 9 **''Arizona Dream'' (Constellation/U.G.C./Hachette Premiere/Warner Bros.) **''Rapa Nui'' (Regency Enterprises/Tig Productions/Warner Bros.) **''Trial by Jury'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Chris Meledandri Productions/Warner Bros.) *September 16 - The New Age (New Regency/Alcor Films/Warner Bros.) *September 23 - The Shawshank Redemption (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures) *September 30 - Second Best (Regency Enterprises/Alcor Films/Warner Bros.) *October 7 **''The Specialist'' (Warner Bros.) **''A Troll in Central Park'' (Don Bluth Ireland, Ltd./Warner Bros. Family Entertainment); Limited and Domestic release; Second Don Bluth's animated film to be distributed by Warner Bros.; Distribution owned by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment since 2002. *October 14 **''Little Giants'' (Amblin Entertainment/Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) **''Imaginary Crimes'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) **''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (New Line Cinema) *October 21 - Love Affair (Warner Bros.) *October 28 - Silent Fall (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) *November 11 - Interview with the Vampire (The Geffen Film Company/Warner Bros.) *November 18 - The Swan Princess (Rich Animation Studios/Nest Entertainment/New Line Cinema - USA/Columbia TriStar - International); Theatrical only; International distribution released by Columbia-TriStar; Rights currently owned by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment since 1998. *November 23 - The Pagemaster (Turner Feature Animation/Turner Pictures/20th Century Fox - USA/Turner Pictures Worldwide - International); International distribution only; Domestically distributed by 20th Century Fox. *December 2 - Cobb (Regency Enterprises/Alcor Films/Warner Bros.) *December 9 - Disclosure (Warner Bros.) *December 16 - Dumb and Dumber (Katja Motion Picture Corporation/Krevoy/Stabler/Wessler Production/New Line Cinema) *December 21 - Richie Rich (Silver Pictures/Davis Entertainment/The Harvey Entertainment Company/Warner Bros. Family Entertainment); The film was premiered in United States and Canada. *December 23 - Safe Passage (New Line Cinema); The film was premiered in Los Angeles. Shorts *March 30 - I'm Mad (Amblin Entertainment/Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) *December 21 - Chariots of Fur (Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) Television * February 10 - Fox Kids airs new episodes of Animaniacs. * February 12 - State of Emergency (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO * March 26 - Against the Wall (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO * March 27 - The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special airs on FOX. * April 3 - Yogi the Easter Bear (Hanna-Barbera / Turner Program Services) is aired on Syndication. * May 8 - Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman season 1 is ended on ABC and The Flintstones: The Best of Bedrock (Hanna-Barbera / Turner Program Services) is aired on FOX. * May 15 - Living Single season 1 is ended on FOX. * May 20 - The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. is ended on FOX * May 21 - White Mile (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO * May 23 - Animaniacs season 1 is ended. * May 28 - Café Americain is ended on NBC. * June 13 - Tom is ended on CBS. the other episode is remain unaired. * June 18 - Getting By was ended with the season 2. * August 20 - The Enemy Within (HBO Pictures; made in Television) airs on HBO. * September 1 - Living Single season 2 is began on FOX. * September 3 - Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (Hanna-Barbera / Turner Program Services) is aired on TBS. * September 10 - Animaniacs season 2 airs on Fox Kids, just only 4 episodes. * September 18 - Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman season 2 airs on ABC. * September 21 - Daddy's Girls is aired on CBS. * September 22 - Friends premiered on NBC. * September 24 - Free Willy airs on ABC and on Global Television Network. * November 12 - Animaniacs season 2 is ended, now the all episodes were reruns on Kids' WB. * November 21 - A Flintstones' Christmas Carol (Hanna-Barbera / Turner Program Services) is aired on Syndication. * December 3 - Time Trax is ended on Prime Time Entertainment Network. Theme parks * March 26 - Batman: The Ride opens at Six Flags Magic Mountain. Comics * DC Comics begins publishing the current Looney Tunes comic book Video games * January - Batman: The Animated Series * The Adventures of Batman & Robin * February - Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage * September - Taz-Mania (Game Boy version) Live shows Home video releases VHS releases *January 5 - True Romance *January 19 - Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (New Line Cinema) *January 26 - The Black Scorpion *February 1 - In the Line of Fire (Castle Rock Entertainment) *February 15 - The Secret Garden *February 16 - Gettysburg (New Line Cinema/Turner Pictures) *February 23 - Needful Things (New Line Cinema/Castle Rock Entertainment) *March 16 - Airborne *March 22 - The Fugitive *March 23 - Mr. Wonderful *March 30 - M. Butterfly *April 13 - Malice (New Line Cinema/Castle Rock Entertainment) *April 26 - Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Animation) *April 27 **''The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions'' (Hanna-Barbera) **''The Flintstones: Babe in Bedrock'' (Hanna-Barbera) **''The Flintstones: Fearless Fred Strikes Again'' (Hanna-Barbera) **''The Flintstones: Hooray for Hollyrock'' (Hanna-Barbera) *May 4 - A Perfect World *June 14 - Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) *June 15 - Man's Best Friend (New Line Cinema) *June 25 - Blind Justice (HBO Pictures) *July 6 **''House Party 3'' (New Line Cinema) **''Household Saints'' (Fine Line Features) **''Grumpy Old Men'' *July 13 **''Heaven & Earth'' **''Blink'' (New Line Cinema) *July 20 - On Deadly Ground *July 26 - Thumbelina (Don Bluth Ireland, Ltd./Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) *August 3 - Major League II (Morgan Creek/Warner Bros.) *August 10 - Chasers *August 21 - 8 Seconds (New Line Cinema) Direct-to-video releases Printed Media Albums People Births Deaths Character debuts *February 4 - Ace Ventura *March 30 - Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius, King Colbert and Queen Tabitha, Mother, Farm Animals, Hero, Mozo and Gringo, Mrs. Toad, Mrs. Rabbit and Mr. Fox, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, & Baby Bug, Ms. Fieldmouse, Grundel Toad, Buzzbee, Berkely Beetle, Jacquimo. *October 7 - Stanley, Gnorga, Llort, Gus, Rosie. Category:1994 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history